On The Rocks
by mcplestreet
Summary: Fred and George Weasley were, to everyone, one in the same. But as they got older they wondered if anyone would ever be able to tell them apart. Their questions are answered by a little girl in a yellow bathing suit one summer at the beach. A quick Drabble about my favorite twins


This story is once again for the **Ouran High School Host Club Challenge and Competition** by **msProbie**. It's loosely based off of a show that the challenge is made for, and those of you that have seen the show might know what episode I'm talking about :)

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were, to everyone, one in the same. Their childhood playmates had adapted the nickname "Feorge" for them since they could never tell the brothers apart. They spent nearly every waking moment together and were as close as two people could ever be. At the age of five they had even created their own language so they could share secrets in front of others. It was always them against the world. They were each others soulmates, in a completely platonic and brotherly way.

But as they got older, and hanging out with their brothers was no longer cool, they wondered if they should make friends with. Not just someone that their parents set up playdates with. Someone _they_ chose to spend time with. But where would they ever find someone they liked that didn't interfere with their own dynamic? It seemed like an impossible search. And after a few short weeks, once they'd lost interest in the matter, they were once again satisfied with each others company alone.

They didn't think about an addition to their two-man group until they were 7. The Weasley family had saved up enough money to take a vacation in a beach house several hours away from the Burrow. While the older Weasley sons played in the water, and Ron and Ginny stayed with their parents company, the twins chose to spend their day up on the rocks. They talked in their language, perfecting it as much as they could, and just finding ways to pass the time while their pale skin soaked up UV rays.

What they didn't notice as they examined the shell of a long dead crab was a little girl, just about their age, climbing onto the rocks. Curiosity shone in her deep brown eyes. Her hair was chopped in uneven layers, the product of her first attempt with hair cutting scissors, and her bright yellow bathing suit contrasted with her chocolate skin. She climbed up the rocks, stopping a few feet below them when faced with a particularly large rock.

"What are you two doing up here?" She demanded to know, placing her little fists on her hips. "This is _my_ spot."

The twin boys looked at her, surprised that she had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was the family's first day on vacation, so they had no way of knowing this girl had claimed the rocks as her own. "We can leave if you want?" Fred told the girl, still holding the crab shell they had just begun to consider cracking open.

She seems to consider this option, her thin eyebrows knitting together. A few moments passed and her thinking face morphed into a bright smile. "No, it's okay, you can stay."

With a great amount of effort she managed to get past the big rock and climb to sit next to them. Her hands, still chubby with childhood, took the shell and held it up to her face. When she was satisfied with her expression she gave it back to the twin she had taken it from. "I'm Nicky." She said with a big smile.

"I'm George."

"And I'm Fred."

"Not that you'll be able to tell us apart."

Nicky tilted her head to the side, a puzzled look crossing her face. "Yes I can." She said, very confident in her ability to do something few had been successful with before.

The twins dismissed her boasting, asking her if she wanted to help them open the shell instead of responding to her claim. The three shared stories of their grotesque finds, the winner going to Nicky after she told a story of how she found a slug by stepping on it and getting its guts stuck between her toes. They got along well and shared a few laughs, and before they knew it the sun had started to set. A woman, who's features were more mature yet similar to Nicky's, came to the bottom of the rocks and informed her that their mother was looking for her.

Nicky got to her feet and started her journey back down to the sand. She waved goodbye to their friends and climbed down the rocks just as big as her body. When she was halfway down she turned back to her new friends, a confident grin on her face.

"You two really aren't that hard to tell apart." She said in a very matter-of-fact tone. She pointed at the younger twin "You've got more freckles and you're a little bit shorter, but you're voice is deeper than his." Nicky smiled wider that their shocked expressions and continued her climb down.

The twins would never know why a muggle girl they met on the beach had been able to tell them apart better than the kids they went to school with for 7 years, and it was something they often wondered about. But it was a question that would forever remain unanswered to them.

And as she grew up the little girl in the yellow bathing suit recalled her friends from the beach fondly and wondered what they were up to. She would forever remain unaware that it was only a matter of time before there was no need to tell them apart at all, that there would only be one redheaded boy she met on the rocks.


End file.
